Aftereffects
by Sakura-Chan10594
Summary: Post-season. Mai was walking home one day and was caught up wreck. When she wakes up, she seems normal. That soon changes. Can Saki help her? Full Summary inside. Warning: SakixMai yuri. Rated T for now, just in case. HIATUS


**A/N: **This might be the last periodicly fanfiction I'll be working on until I finish with another. The idea for this one came from an assembly we had a week ago. I'll put a full summary in here just in case the original summary doesn't fit. So, I guess we have Flappy doing the disclaimer today.

_Flappy:_ The author doesn't own Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star or anything from the Pretty Cure series, lapi!

* * *

><p><em>Full Summary:<em>

It's been about a week since Saki and Mai's job as Pretty Cure has been fulfilled. Walking home from school one day, Mai is involved in a terrible accident, forcing her into a coma. When she wakes up, she seems back to normal. However, it'll soon seem to be far from that. Will Saki be able to help her?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Don't Leave<strong>

Saki Hyuga and Mai Mishou happily walked out of the school as class finished. Choppy and Flappy quiet in their cases. Moop and Foop were probably at the Sky Tree with Michiru and Kaoru. Everything has been so peaceful since the Dark Fall was defeated.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait?" asked Saki. "We could walk home together."

"I'd love to." Mai looked down. "But I need to get home quickly. See you later." The artist as Saki didn't pay attention.

_Don't let her go! It's not safe!_ a voice inside Saki's brain yelled. "Mai wait!" Saki turned but it was too late. Mai was already long gone. Saki shrugged and also left. She had no time to wonder about the voice. It was time for softball practice.

* * *

><p>"Yes!" Saki shouted, punching towards the sky. "We are so going to win this year!" The girl's eyes wondered to the side and she stopped. The ambulance sirens wailed from a distance up the road. A car looked in really terrible shape: It was mangled in the front and there was a huge dent in the side.<p>

Unfortunately, that was all Saki could see. She was very curious of what just happened. The bad feeling from earlier came back with a pang and she gulped. "F-Flappy? Are you awake?" Saki only got snoring as a reply. _Of course,_ the orange haired girl thought. _He's sleeping._ Saki's feeling decided not to leave anytime soon. She thought running the rest of the way to her house would make it go away.

Saki opened the door and walked in with her usual cheerfulness. "Hi! I'm hone!" No answer. "Hello!"

Minori came in and looked at her sister. A somber expression fell on the young girl's face. "Dad! Saki's home!"

Their father walked in, his face showing the same expression as Minori's. "Saki," he sighed, "We need to talk. Sit down."

"O-Okay." Saki did as she was told.

"There was a crash-"

"The one a few blocks away? I saw it as I walked home. Why?"

"Well, for one the driver was going an excessive speed that he couldn't control. I guess what I'm trying to say is…" Their father sighed again. "That Mai was caught in the wreck. She's in serious condition now. Your mom, Michiru, and Kaoru left to check up on her."

"W-What!" Saki's eyes started to well up with tears as they widened. She clenched her teeth and her fist. _I should have listened to my gut. It wanted…No, needed to protect her._ Breaking into a cry at the news, Saki ran out of the house. _I need to go to the hospital! I need to see Mai!_

* * *

><p>A doctor was checking on the purple haired girl. Mrs. Hyuga, Michiru and Kaoru watched him, mostly holding their breath. Minutes past with no conversation. The tense filled the room. The doctor stood up, finished, and sighed.<p>

Michiru and Kaoru looked and nodded. Michiru stepped forward and asked, "Any change?"

"No," replied the doctor. "She's in a coma." He looked towards Mai.

The artist looked like she was sleeping kind of peacefully. Her hands, arms, legs, and chest were bandaged. Her face looked worse, but only on the left side. It was covered by gauze and bandage.

The doctor walked off as Saki ran in. The tears were rushing down her face. She didn't stop until she reached Mai's bed. "Mai! MAI! I'm so sorry…" The orange haired female looked to her mom and the Kiryuu twins. "What's wrong with her?" Her eyes pleaded, still having tears running out.

"She's in a coma," replied Kaoru.

Michiru continued, "They don't know when, or if, she'll wake up."

Mrs. Hyuga saw her daughter's face and knew the sight was hurting Saki. She laid her hand on Saki's shoulder. "Saki, let's get home. Don't worry. We'll come back tomorrow and check on her, okay?"

As the four left, a murmur came out of Saki's mouth. "Mai, don't leave us…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Done with the prologue. The main event will start in the first chapter. Now, one more fanfiction to do today... *Sigh*


End file.
